


Wing Zerotica

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, POV Heero Yuy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Humor, Timeline What Timeline, Yaoi, sympathetic Relena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by KM--I'll pause for a moment to make a brief statement.1) I had completely misjudged Relena.2) I was right about the mirrors on the ceiling. And the sex toys.3) I owe Relena, big-time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).  
> \----------  
> Warnings: Yaoi, LEMON, light BDSM, OOC-Heero (maybe, I can never tell), slight humor, author taking some liberties with the series, sympathetic Relena, general freakiness
> 
> Notes: Okay, as I stated under Warnings above, I am taking a few liberties with the show. Nothing really big, but I thought you all might want to know, just in case anyone's really anal about such things. This is set a few days after Heero and Quatre arrive in the Sank Kingdom (episodes 30 and 31, I think). In the series, Heero doesn't have Wing Zero with him when they go, but in this fic, he does. Also, I'm not sure how long they were in Sank before they left, so I'm just assuming that they were there for about a week or so. Please don't think I'm an idiot who doesn't know the show. I know it (quite well), but I'm just changing a few things for the purposes of this work of fiction. Alright, (if anyone is still reading) now that my lengthy spiel is done, on to the story.
> 
> '. . .' indicates Heero's thoughts

My day was not going as I had planned. The differences in that day compared to the rest were minor at first, merely distractions. However, as the hours passed, the situation got stranger and stranger. Keep in mind that I'm generally not a big fan of spontaneity or any kind of unexpected changes to my schedule. But for some reason, on that occasion, I rather enjoyed the distraction.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was a few days after Quatre and I had arrived in the Sank Kingdom and into Relena's care. I had suffered a few minor but nonetheless painful injuries while fighting for the Treize Faction, so both Quatre and Relena insisted that I not overexert myself, at least for a few days. Basically, they commanded that I not do anything stupid. I followed their advice, albeit a bit reluctantly, but I still tended to Wing Zero every day and kept an eye on Romafeller's movements.  
  
The day in question started out as most others do, with me at my laptop. I'd hoped to use the period of forced convalescence as an opportunity to get some much needed reconnaissance work done. All through the morning, I had been trying to hack into Romafeller's mainframe in order to track their production of mobile suits. "Trying" being the operative word, since I never did manage to accomplish my task. Not because it was beyond my ability, of course, but because I was having trouble concentrating.  
  
No, that's not right. Concentration had nothing to do with it. I just wasn't concentrating on hacking. At the time, my mind was occupied with thoughts of. . .(wait for it). . .Duo Maxwell. I hadn't heard from him in quite some time, and I was wondering if he hadn't gotten himself into some kind of trouble. He and trouble seemed to go hand in hand, though I don't know who sought out whom. Therefore, it was perfectly reasonable for me to be concerned for my fellow pilot's safety. (Quatre says that pacing the floors at all hours of the morning is more like frantic worry than mere concern, but Quatre does tend to exaggerate at times.)  
  
This. . .concern seemed to be occurring more and more whenever Duo was involved. Even when we were on missions together, I watched his back more carefully than my own. I also had a tendency to sneak into his room at night and watch him sleep. I always told myself that I did it for his safety; he was not a light sleeper, and if there were an attack, I would have to warn him, otherwise he would sleep right through it. However, I'm not the best liar, especially when I'm lying to myself. The real reason I watched him sleep was to see him in his 'natural state,' unguarded, serene. So beautiful. That was what I wanted to see. Not the smiling Shinigami, or the cynical warrior, just Duo.  
  
But don't think that I was completely oblivious about what was going on, oh no. I knew what was happening to myself. I could feel myself falling for him, but I did nothing to stop it. I honestly don't know what first attracted me to him, but once I fell, I was hooked. I liken it to drug addiction. I hadn't even touched him, but being near him, hearing his voice, was enough. I know I sound like a lovestruck teenager, but I think I was just horny. Really, really horny. Hormones can be a bitch, especially for a soldier who should concentrate on his missions and not how great his partner's ass looks in a pair of jeans. (It looks great, by the way.)  
  
So, naturally, I could not concentrate on hacking into a complex network of computers with impure images of Duo flashing through my mind every few minutes. . .seconds. . .okay, they pretty much never stop. Every now and then, I would pause, try to collect myself, and start again, but to no avail. I've found that it's very difficult to function normally with a raging hard-on.  
  
After a few hours of working and getting nothing but a rather painful erection in return, I decided to switch gears and go out to Wing Zero. I have become quite fond of my Gundam in the short time that it has been in my possession. It can be surprisingly helpful when I can't decide on a plan of action. Not that it happens often, but when it does, Zero can help compensate for my fallibility. How the scientists managed to create a system that can predict the future still amazes me. It's the only thing those bastards have done that I am grateful for. I've consulted the ZERO system several times, usually in battle, and it's saved my life more than once. In some ways, it's almost like a crystal ball. However, that day I was not going to Wing Zero for any sort of guidance. I needed to jerk off and I needed some privacy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
I had to be very cautious while making the harrowing journey from my bedroom to the hangar, which was located on the opposite side of Relena's estate. I didn't want to be spotted, mainly because the ::coughsizeablecough:: bulge in the front of my shorts would undoubtedly arouse suspicion. (No pun intended.) I had a near miss with Relena's old manservant while sneaking through the kitchen. If he'd seen me, he most likely would have assumed that I was off to commit some deviant act with Relena. But Relena was nowhere near the cause of my groin's disobedience.  
  
Once I finally made it to the hangar, I quickly crawled into Zero, shutting and locking the hatch behind me. The cockpit makes a great "masturbation chamber" because no one would dare disturb me while I was inside. There I had no worries of Quatre or Relena coming in unexpectedly to check on me, as they were prone to do. The only one who would even think of bothering me in Zero was Duo. In fact, I'd used that same fantasy several times to get off. I have several fantasies, some just quick fixes, others rather elaborate, and all involving Duo in some fashion. I was beginning to think I was obsessed with him, but the thought didn't worry me too much. There are, after all, far worse things than obsessing about Duo.  
  
After I'd settled into the pilot's seat, it didn't take long for me to start the proceedings. I pushed my shorts down my hips to release my trapped erection, becoming more aroused by the friction the motion produced. Some days I would tease myself and try to hold off my orgasm for as long as I could stand it, but that day I just needed a quick release. I took my cock in my hand and began to pump in a frantic rhythm, the motion aided by the creamy fluid that leaked from the tip. Occasionally I'd squeeze or pull a little harder, just rough enough to spike the pleasure with a fair amount of pain. I've found that I like that feeling a lot more than I should.  
  
Soon, I was lost in my own little fantasy world. Since I was in a bit of a hurry, I used a fairly simple fantasy, one in which Duo's head was buried between my legs and that sweet mouth of his was pleasuring me. My mind supplied a picture of Duo, his long, silky hair undone from its usual braid and flowing over his bare body and over mine as well. I could almost feel the smooth strands moving over my thighs as he bobbed his head up and down my engorged flesh. I nearly reached out my hand to run my fingers through it, momentarily forgetting that it was only a fantasy.  
  
Then, one of "Duo's" long-fingered hands moved from its place on my thigh, questing downward to my entrance. I spread my legs further apart to accommodate. I felt one finger slowly enter me, soon followed by another. The digits thrust in and out of my body at a fast pace, hitting _that_ spot inside me each time. My head fell back against the seat and I let my eyes droop shut, unable to keep them open any longer, giving myself up to the sensations that coursed through my body.  
  
I could feel my climax building, coiled like a fiery snake in the pit of my stomach, so I sped up the movements of my hands. My vision faded for a moment, and I came hard, Duo's name falling from my lips in a hoarse shout. I collapsed bonelessly onto my seat, panting as the last vestiges of the orgasm faded away. Shakily, I removed my soiled shorts and threw them behind my seat, making a mental note to wash them as soon as possible. Then I removed my tank top and cleaned up the mess I'd made, hoping that semen wouldn't cause a malfunction in the ZERO system.  
  
Since I go on these little masturbatorial expeditions in the cockpit far more frequently than I care to admit, and since I always end up making quite a mess, I keep a spare set of clothes under the seat. I pulled out an old t-shirt and a pair of loose shorts and quickly redressed. Looking at my watch, I could see that it was almost time for lunch. I didn't want to be late to the meal and risk having someone come looking for me, so I hurried out of the cockpit and made my way back to the main house.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lunch was fairly pleasant, although Quatre was none too pleased with the fact that I'd left my room without giving notice of where I was, and he insisted that I inform him of my whereabouts from that point on. I could imagine the scenario:  
  
//"Quatre, I've been having homoerotic fantasies about Duo and I've got an erection that needs to be dealt with, so I'm going out to Zero to masturbate. Just thought I'd let you know."//  
  
I snorted at the thought, but apparently Quatre took offense. "I'm not kidding, Heero! I need you to tell me before you disappear like you did today. It's not very considerate of you to make us worry like that."  
  
"I'm not a child, Quatre," I informed him, rather indignantly. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I am a Gundam pilot, after all."  
  
He gave me a 'look' and took a deep breath, which signified that he was about to go into a lecture. "I know that, but still! You could've been hurt! What if. . ."  
  
. . .And that's where I tuned out. I knew what he was going to say, and I didn't really need to hear it, so I put my head down and pretended to be contrite. I've gotten pretty good at doing such, seeing as how Quatre gives this lecture about once a week. And I was really enjoying my Caesar salad, so I concentrated on the crunching sound of the lettuce rather than that of Quatre's voice. I'm convinced that one day he'll grow feathers and cluck like the mother hen he truly is. Not that I don't appreciate his caring attitude, but it does become tiresome after a while. I think even Trowa will grow sick of it sooner or later, and he has the patience of a saint, not to mention the fact that he worships the ground Quatre walks on.  
  
Mid-way through Quatre's speech (or mid-way through my salad, depending on whose point of view), I got the uneasy feeling that I was being watched. Lifting my gaze to peer through the hair that fell in my face, I saw Relena looking at me strangely. The look in her eyes was not one that I'd seen before and I found it rather frightening. She looked as though. . .she wanted to eat me. Swallow me whole, in fact. I quickly turned back to my salad, only to find that I had eaten all of the lettuce and just the croutons remained. Though croutons do crunch loudly and would be more than able to drown out Quatre's voice, I don't really care for the taste of them. With nothing else to occupy my attention, I was torn between listening to Quatre's lecture and running away to remove myself from Relena's line of sight. I decided to play with my napkin. That way I wouldn't have to look at either of them.  
  
I was making an origami crane when that disturbing feeling settled over me again. I managed a quick glance up at Relena. She still had the same look in her eyes, but now she was smiling, no, leering in my direction. A bit unnerved, I looked up at Quatre to see if he had noticed Relena's unnatural behavior, but he was too far into his tirade to see. I couldn't bring myself to look back to Relena, lest she pounce on me.  
  
Just then, I heard Quatre wrap up his diatribe. "I just don't want you to hurt yourself. You are too important to be out of commission for an extended period of time." He sighed and sat back in his chair. I guess his little speech wore him out.  
  
I felt that I should comment to keep up the appearance that I'd listened to what he'd said. "I understand. Thank you for your concern." 'But I choose to ignore everything you just said,' my brain added. 'I can take care of myself.'  
  
All too soon, the butler came to take away our plates. The meal was over. I suddenly realized that I had not formulated an escape plan to get away from Relena. As I contemplated getting a running start to the nearest window, she put her hand on my arm.  
  
"Heero, could you come with me? I have a surprise for you."  
  
I didn't know what to do. My brain was telling me to get out as quickly as possible, and I _really_ wanted to avoid being alone with the girl, but my mouth refused to open. My objections went unvoiced, so I was forced to nod my head (reluctantly, I might add), and follow. I made a mental note to come up with a ready set of excuses to use in these instances.  
  
She took my hand and led me from the dining room. My eyes widened when I realized that we were heading toward the wing that housed the bedrooms. 'No wonder she was looking at me like that,' I thought. I looked frantically for Quatre, but he was nowhere to be found. I even found myself searching for the old butler, but he had mysteriously disappeared as well. Was no one to save me?!  
  
I imagined Relena dragging me to her room and. . .I forced myself not to think of that. It would only make me feel worse. I really didn't know why the thought of being with Relena in that way appalled me so. She was a very attractive girl, not to mention rich and influential, but the mere thought of her hands on my skin made me gag. I guess it just reinforced my preference for men, and for Duo. 'Perhaps I should clue her in. . .'  
  
Relena smiled at me over her shoulder as she led me down the hallway toward her bedroom. "I've gone to a lot of trouble for this little surprise, Heero, so I hope you appreciate it. But I'm positive you'll like it." She winked at me and gave me a seductive smile. I suppressed a shudder. Briefly, I pondered whether women have the ability to smell fear on a man, as some animals are able to do, but my thoughts were interrupted when Relena abruptly stopped walking. She halted so suddenly that I almost ran into her, but I managed to steady myself by her side.  
  
The door we had come to a stop in front of was not hers, nor was it mine. It wasn't even Quatre's. It was another spare bedroom, unused, as far I knew. Why had she taken me to this room?  
  
'Maybe she doesn't want to mess up her sheets,' I thought. 'Or perhaps she has her sex toys stashed in this room. Or maybe there are mirrors on the ceiling in here. . .' My mind was coming up with far too many horrifying possibilities for my taste.  
  
Relena fixed her gaze on me once more. "Here we are. Your surprise is in there. Go ahead and open the door." I hesitated, unsure of how much I wanted to see her "surprise." Impatiently, she egged me on. "What are you waiting for? Go on, open the door! We don't have all day!"  
  
'You're a Gundam pilot. You can handle this.' Repeating that mantra over and over in my head, I took a deep breath and grabbed the doorknob. Then, with summoned courage, I pushed the door open and walked into the room.  
  
What I saw stopped me in my tracks.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
I'll pause for a moment to make a brief statement.  
  
1) I had completely misjudged Relena.  
2) I was right about the mirrors on the ceiling. And the sex toys.  
3) I owe Relena, big-time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by KM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

I stood motionless for a while, though for how long, I don't know. I may have blacked out. I regained awareness of my surroundings only when I felt Relena's hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Well, Heero? Don't you have something to say?" she asked innocently. When I didn't respond, she continued. "Aren't you going to thank me? I went to a lot of trouble for this, you know." At this, I turned, a bit dazed. "Th-thank you. But. . .why? Why do this for me?"   
  
She smiled warmly. "Because I could think of no one more deserving. And it's what you really wanted, isn't it? Actually," she added with a smirk, "it wasn't too difficult to get him here. I think you'll find him to be a willing participant. A little too willing, perhaps. . ."  
  
She gave me a wink and then turned to go. I heard her call, "Play nice," before the door clicked shut.   
  
I stared at the door for a few seconds before a sound behind me captured my attention.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
That voice. I felt myself get hard just from the sound of it. 'Oh God, help me. . .' Slowly, I turned around to face the owner of the voice that affected me so.  
  
Duo stood about ten feet from me. Actually, he was tied up about ten feet away. His wrists were bound together and suspended above his head by leather straps that came down from the ceiling. His feet were likewise secured to the floor, so that he was in an inverted-Y position. It was a rather impressive setup, complete with fur trimmed handcuffs, and I couldn't help but wonder how I had mistaken Relena for an innocent child the whole time I'd known her.   
  
However, the best part was not that he was tied up, but that he was naked. Completely, blessedly naked, and all for my benefit. Well, he wasn't completely naked. There was a long sash that covered his eyes. But, for all intents and purposes, he was _naked_. My first impression was that he was a lot more muscular than I'd given him credit for. I'd imagined Duo naked (often), and I thought he'd be a little skinnier. A little "girlier," even. His muscles were leaner, less bulky, not quite as defined as mine, but they were definitely there.   
  
And he was definitely male.   
  
I let my eyes travel over Duo's exposed form at their own leisure. They raked over his long-fingered hands, down his sinewy arms, and across the broad planes of his chest. I felt a smirk tugging at my lips when I saw that his nipples were already erect. 'I guess Relena was right when she said he was a willing participant.' My gaze continued its path downward, trailing over Duo's firm abdomen to his narrow waist and slim hips to. . .I blinked. He was so hard it looked almost painful. Suddenly, I grinned. 'Duo Maxwell, the one I've been fantasizing about for months, is painfully hard. . .for me!' Mentally, I was jumping up and down in a fit of unabashed joy, but my physical self was too busy drooling over the vision in front of me to move. I didn't come out of my stupor until I heard his voice calling me again, this time a little impatiently.  
  
"Heero? Are you there?"   
  
Hesitantly, I took a step forward, then another, bringing myself closer and closer to the object of my lust and affection. When I was close enough to feel the heat that radiated from his body, I stopped. I didn't want to get too close, fearing that it might not be real, but I had to be near him. There was never any question about that.  
  
"I. . .I'm here, Duo." I was surprised at the sound of my voice; it was rough, almost harsh with lust. Duo's reaction was unclear, but he had obviously felt something, as his erection twitched at my words. I couldn't keep the smirk off my face once I realized that my voice was turning him on. I decided to talk some more. "What's going on? Who planned this?"  
  
A nervous smile spread across his wide mouth. "Well, um, this was actually Relena's idea. She told me that you were here and suggested that I come here to surprise you. I didn't know what she meant by 'surprise' until I got here. . ."  
  
'God bless you, Relena. . .' Suddenly, a new question formed in my brain. "You didn't know until you got here, and still. . .you let her tie you up like this?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
And now, for the $64,000 question: "Why?"  
  
He actually blushed a little at that, which I found odd, since he was seemingly unashamed by his nakedness. "Well, because. . ." It seemed for a while that he wouldn't answer; perhaps he was too embarrassed, or maybe he was just looking for the right words, but when he finished his sentence, I almost hit the floor. "Because I want you to touch me."  
  
'Oh, God. . .' There was no way for me to suppress the moan that was coaxed from my throat by his admission. It was all I could do not to pass out. By that time, my cock was straining against my suddenly too-tight shorts, begging me for some kind of relief. But I had to be sure that I wasn't imagining things before I took any action. "You want _me_ to touch you?"  
  
Nodding his head almost frantically, he affirmed his earlier statement. "God, yes! More than anything! But I only want you, nobody else, always. I want it, I-I need it!! Please, touch me, Heero. Please, please. . ."  
  
The sound of his voice, so desperate, so needy, was too much. I had to have him, right then and there. Nothing short of. . .well, nothing could stop me from ravishing Duo at that point. I reached out with my fingers extended and traced the line of his jaw with my fingertips, a soft moan escaping him at the simple contact. I continued to brush my fingertips over his face, finally able to touch the high cheekbones, the slightly upturned nose, and the sweet mouth that I had only dreamt about. As I trailed the pad of my thumb across his lips, I could see his knees begin to tremble, but he surprised me by taking my thumb into his mouth, sucking and nibbling in a way that suggested exactly what I'd been hoping for, and soon, his legs weren't the only unsteady ones.  
  
When I could take no more, I pulled my thumb from his mouth with a soft "pop!" and let my hand fall down his chest. Duo leaned into the touch, not holding back his delighted sighs. "Mmmm, Heero, more, touch me more!"  
  
I know I had a wicked grin on my face, but I just couldn't help myself. The situation was just too. . .unbelievable, and I found myself wanting to tease the poor, lovely creature bound in front of me before I took him fully.  
  
I traced my fingers around his stiff nipples, close, but not quite touching. After a few minutes of this torture, Duo voiced his impatience.  
  
"Dammit, Heero! Don't tease me like that!"  
  
Abruptly, I took my hands from his body. "If you're not going to play by my rules, we're not playing at all. I'll touch you when I want to touch you, understood?"  
  
The change in his demeanor was immediate, and he quieted, nodding his head in reply.   
  
"Good boy. But I think you need to be punished for your insubordination."   
  
At that point, I stepped away from him and moved toward a nearby table. On said table, there was a wide array of. . .toys, most likely left there by Relena for my own personal use. There were paddles and whips, a variety of handcuffs, cock rings, what I could only assume were "plugs," and more dildos of various shapes and sizes than I had ever seen. Granted, I haven't seen many, but the sheer number that Relena had on hand was impressive to say the least. And the lube, dear God, the lube. . .  
  
I finally decided on a small paddle, barely larger than my hand, a leather cock ring, and some orange-flavored lubricant, mainly because I've always liked the smell of citrus. Placing the cock ring and the lube in my pocket for later use, I slowly walked back to my waiting victim. He was still hard, and his skin glistened with perspiration, the waiting only increasing his desire.   
  
I stepped around to his backside, taking a moment to stare before I inflicted his punishment. My gaze traveled up his toned calves and strong thighs before coming to rest on his perfect ass. It was muscular, but rounded enough to be very appealing. It kind of reminded me of an apple; so much so that I leaned down and bit down on the soft flesh, not too hard, but hard enough to make Duo jump.   
  
Righting myself, I caressed the wounded muscle with a few firm strokes of my hand. "I hope you didn't think I left, did you?"  
  
"No, I knew you were-Ah!!"  
  
Interrupting him with a stinging slap on his rear with the paddle, I continued. "A simple 'yes' or 'no' will suffice. It seems you need more punishment than I thought."  
  
Yes, I was getting way too into this. One of my favorite fantasies involved bondage, and since I had the tools available, why not act it out?  
  
Setting the paddle aside for a moment, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the leather cock ring. It looked too small, but the leather gave slightly when I stretched it across my fingers. Reaching around Duo's body, I grasped his hot length in one hand, making him moan and thrust into my hand seeking a much needed release. I slid the cock ring on with the other hand, pushing it all the way to the thick root before sliding my grip up and down his stiffness a few times, but not nearly enough for completion.   
  
"Now you won't be able to come without my approval," I whispered, nipping his earlobe, my voice half-playful, half malicious. My only reply was a shuddering gasp and another futile thrust. I circled my thumb around the swollen head for a moment, covering it in the sticky fluid that oozed from the tip, occasionally tracing the slit. Duo just trembled in my arms, his head resting on my shoulder, overcome with the intensity of his pleasure.  
  
I finally released him, licking his juices off of my fingers before picking up the paddle once more. "I guess we should get back to your punishment. . ."   
  
I tapped the little paddle lightly against Duo's ass once, twice, before bringing another hard slap against his bottom. I didn't hit him too hard, just enough to turn his cheeks a little pink-both sets.   
  
"Did you like that?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
I paddled him again, this time a little bit harder than before, and he gasped, the mix of pleasure and pain making his need more potent. Once more, and he strained against his bindings, his ass red from the harsh treatment. Again, harder, and he cried out.   
  
"Heero!!"  
  
The desire in his voice when he called my name was intoxicating, and it went straight to my already dripping arousal. I threw down the paddle and stepped around to his front.   
  
"Fuck the punishment. . ." was all I could manage before I grabbed his face with both hands and crushed our mouths together. The kiss was sweet and violent and erotic and so many things at once. It was what I had been waiting for since I first realized that my feelings for the crazy American extended past mere camaraderie.   
  
We battled for a moment with lips and teeth, before his tongue slipped into my mouth and searched out my own. The two muscles slithered and looped around each other, caressing and fondling, much like my wandering hands. Duo jerked against his bindings, finally causing one of the leather straps to snap, and he wrapped an arm around my neck, pulling me closer.   
  
We paused briefly for air before resuming our passionate and brutal kiss. My hands wandered over the shifting muscles in his back, toying with the thick rope that lay against his spine, then moving down to the curve of his ass. I squeezed hard before trailing my fingertips down the cleft, causing him to moan into my mouth and thrust his hardness against mine. The movement made my eyes flutter shut, and I returned my attention to plundering Duo's mouth.   
  
He was the one to pull away next, and for a moment, I thought that he wanted to stop. Fortunately, I couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
"I want to taste you," he whispered roughly. "Now."  
  
I complied readily. (As if I would ever refuse an offer like that.) After releasing his other hand from the remaining strap, I helped him slide down my body and onto his knees. He took over from there.  
  
With a quick jerk, he pulled down my loose shorts, the only thing that separated my skin from his. The coolness of the air against my bare skin did nothing to lessen the heat that burned in my groin; if anything, it intensified the feeling.   
  
These feelings were nothing compared to the sensation of Duo's mouth engulfing my heated erection. I watched as he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked -hard-, making my head spin, and trailed the tip of his tongue up and down the slit. Then he began sliding up and down my length, tonguing the veins that stood out in relief against my skin. The feeling was a religious experience in and of itself, the suction was incredible, but I wanted him to move faster. I placed a hand on the back of his head, tangling my fingers in the silky tresses, and tried to speed up his tempo, but he would have none of it. He slowed his rhythm to a crawl before pulling away completely, leaving me bereft.   
  
"If you're not going to play by my rules," he grinned, "we're not playing at all. Now let me work; don't interfere."  
  
I barely had time for a nod before his mouth was on me again. He licked the tip like he would a lollipop before enveloping my hardness once more, taking in more and more, not stopping until he reached the base. I could feel the head of my cock rubbing against the back of his throat, and for a brief second, I wondered how anyone could stand to take a dick whole like that. Then, he started to swallow, his soft palate and tongue clenching against my arousal, and I saw stars swimming in front of my eyes. My thought process halted, and I felt a rush of pleasure come over me. With a few more hard sucks I came, and somehow, Duo managed to swallow every drop, lapping up the little that he didn't catch the first time.  
  
I couldn't hold myself up after that, so Duo helped me slide down to the floor where he wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace. I stayed in his arms, twining my fingers in his braid and placing soft kisses against his shoulder and collarbone until I had regained control of my faculties. When my thoughts returned, I realized that Duo still had not achieved release yet, and I knew just the way to remedy the situation.   
  
I released the bindings around his ankles so he could stand freely, and together we shakily rose to our feet, no words coming to either of us. After I guided the two of us over to the bed, I pulled off my shirt, freeing myself of all of my clothes, and I gently untied Duo's blindfold. I had this incredible urge to see his eyes, and I hoped that I would see happiness and passion there instead of regret.   
  
Fortunately, when I looked into his magnificent, dusky blue eyes, I saw no regret or uncertainty. I saw a lot of lust and something else that I couldn't quite place. I hoped for something, but I wasn't sure what. I wanted to know what he was feeling, I wanted to identify his emotions, but I didn't know what to say or even how to say it.  
  
"Duo, I-"   
  
I was cut off by two fingers pressed to my lips. "Shhh. Talk later. Fuck me now."   
  
My quick nod was the only warning he had before I pounced. Pushing him back against the pillows, I claimed his mouth again. This time, however, the kisses were not fierce and lustful, they were. . .okay, they were still lustful, really, really lustful, but they were slow, soft. I liked these lazy kisses, just as much as I liked feeling Duo's body beneath mine. It was hard in all the right places, muscular and strong, and it writhed at my every touch. Leaving Duo's mouth, I turned my attentions to the long column of his throat, marking his pale skin with little nips and hard kisses.   
  
"God, Heero," he breathed, "I'm gonna hafta wear turtlenecks for a week to hide all the hickeys you're giving me."  
  
I chuckled against his skin, my tongue lapping at the sensitive junction of neck and shoulder before biting down, making his body jolt. "That's okay. You probably won't be able to walk for a week either, so nobody will get a chance to see the damage."  
  
He probably would have answered with some smart reply, but I chose that moment to begin working on his still-hard nipples, so all that came from Duo for the next few minutes were gasps and sighs. I worried one pert nub between my teeth, nibbling and pulling at it before laving it with my tongue and moving on to the other.   
  
I would have kept on, but two insistent hands began pushing me down, down until I felt a slick hardness rub against my Adam's apple. I grinned into his firm belly and dipped my tongue into his navel to make him squirm. Then I headed lower for the prize between his legs.  
  
His cock was an angry red. Of course, I would be angry too if I had to wait that long to get off. The cock ring didn't help, I'm sure. I wrapped my fingers around the base of his hardness and brought my lips down for a taste. I glanced up to see Duo staring down at me, his eyes dark and pupils dilated with desire. Not breaking eye contact, I closed the few millimeters that separated my mouth from his cock, and I wrapped my lips around him, just as he had done to me. He did not look away, I don't think he even blinked, but the sexiest, most erotic moan sounded from his throat, and I was immediately hard again. There's just something about his voice that does it for me.  
  
I finally had to look away to concentrate on giving the best (if the only) blowjob of my life. I took as much of him in as I could, though I couldn't really get past the gag reflex, but I could work on that later, provided there was a later, of course. What I couldn't fit into my mouth, I worked with my hand.   
  
Changing the pace, I left his erection, his whimper of disappointment soon replaced by yet another groan as my tongue caressed the heavy sac that hung between his legs. I cupped his balls in my hand and gently coaxed them away from the shelter of his body, ensuring that his release would wait a little longer. I continued laving the velvety skin before taking one testicle into my mouth and sucking lightly. The scream that tore from his throat was an obvious indicator of his pleasure, and I grinned internally at my newfound abilities.  
  
With my unoccupied hand, I reached over to where my shorts had been tossed and pulled out the tube of lubricant. Spreading a judicious glob of it over my fingers (one-handed, I might add), I reached between Duo's spread thighs and found the small entrance that waited for my inevitable intrusion. I slipped one finger past the tight ring of muscle and pressed forward, feeling around and stretching. Duo, apparently lost in his pleasure, did not object, nor did he give any indications of discomfort. I added another finger when Duo began slamming against my hand, and moved the two in a steady rhythm, in and out, scissoring them to stretch his passage. The third entered him easily, and the tempo sped up, in and out, twisting and untwisting. I soon found the spot that I'd been searching for, as evidenced when Duo arched off the bed and slammed his full weight against my hand, a rasping shout breaking from his lungs.   
  
'Okay, he's ready enough.' I pulled my fingers from his tight channel and coated my aching member with a generous amount of the tangy, sweet smelling lubricant. I settled my body between his thighs, maneuvering so that one of his legs wrapped around my waist, while the other was tossed over my shoulder. This position spread him wide, affording me easy access to his entrance. I guided my erection to his body, teasing the opening with phantom touches. Duo began to whine at the torture, so I gave in, and I pushed the blunted head of my desire past his barrier, pausing once the tip was inside.   
  
I looked down at my beautiful lover, hoping that he wasn't in any pain. Duo's eyes were tightly shut, but no tears leaked from under his lashes, and his face showed no pain, but even so, I wanted to comfort him. I brushed long, jagged bangs away from his sweat dampened forehead and caressed his cheek with my palm, smiling as he opened his eyes and leaned into my touch.   
  
Satisfied that Duo was enjoying the moment as much as I was, I moved my hand to grip his narrow hip and began the slow press forward. His passage was so tight, the grip vice-like, and goddamn! but it felt good. My hand would never be able to replicate this feeling. I distantly watched as Duo's face contorted in pain, then pleasure, his lips forming words that I could not hear.   
  
Once I had pushed in to the hilt, I had to stop in order to catch my breath. It took more control than I had imagined to take it slow; I really wanted to pound his ass hard and fast, brutally, God that would feel good. But that strange, inexplicable feeling inside prevented me from doing so. I realized in a sudden moment of clarity that I would never be able to consciously hurt him.   
  
'Never.'  
  
My epiphany ended as quickly as it had begun once Duo began squirming around underneath me, rolling his hips to encourage me to move. I was only too glad to oblige. I pumped my hips in a few shallow thrusts, then pulled out almost entirely before snapping my pelvis forward, pushing myself all the way back in. After repeating the pattern of a few shallow strokes followed by a quick, deep thrust, I set a steady rhythm that Duo quickly picked up. He matched me stroke for stroke, and predictably, our pace quickened as our collective desire increased.   
  
Duo's head thrashed around on the pillow, his hair half-undone and wild about his face. He was the most exquisite thing I'd ever seen, flush-faced and sweaty and practically screaming with desire. I began to pound against his prostate with every thrust, causing Duo's eyes to fly open and his back to bow off the bed in an unbelievable curve. I swear he howled, hand to God.   
  
Now he wasn't the only one making noise. I realize that I'm usually a pretty quiet guy, at least in comparison to Duo. But something about him brings out this primal need inside me to just scream and moan. Well, scream and moan, I did, maybe even louder than Duo, it felt that good. The friction was as sweet as his kisses, and too soon, I felt my climax rolling in. I wanted Duo to share my moment of ecstasy, so I pulled off the ring around the base of his cock and wrapped my fingers around his stiff flesh. I pumped his length a few times before my own orgasm took over my world, a delicious explosion that wracked my frame with its intensity. My eyes fell shut as sensation overcame everything else, and I felt Duo's climax spill against my stomach. The last thing I heard was a whispered, "love you. . ." but I don't know whose words they were.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
When I opened my eyes, I was greeted with the sights and smells of Wing Zero's cockpit. It was a sharp and frankly, a fucking unwelcome contrast to what I now took to assume was just another fantasy. A very nice, elaborate, explicit fantasy, but nothing more than a daydream. However, the stickiness that covered my chest and abdomen and the console. . .and the pilot's chair. . .and the floor. . .and the ceiling, what the hell?!, was not a dream, and it would have to be cleaned up post haste. Didn't want my controls to stick during a mission after all.   
  
In the cleanup process, I noticed a faint humming sound, one that was very familiar, but unexpected given the circumstances. It was the buzz of the ZERO system, the white noise that filled my ears during battle.  
  
"Hn. I must have hit the switch while I was. . .busy. Strange, though. I've never done that before." An uneasy feeling settled over me, but I brushed it off, blaming it on post-orgasmic confusion. 'I really need to stop jerking off all the time, it's making me crazy.'   
  
After I had cleaned and disinfected the cockpit and pulled on a change of clothes, just an old t-shirt and some loose shorts, I hopped out of the cockpit and scrambled to the hangar floor. A quick glance at my watch told me it was time for lunch, and I hurried back to the main house. I didn't want Quatre or Relena to come looking for me if I was late, and I really didn't want to explain what I'd been doing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lunch was light, but pleasant. Caesar salad. I had a momentary feeling of déjà vu when I saw the menu, but it passed as quickly as it came, and lunch went on as scheduled.  
  
Quatre bitched about my leaving the house without notifying him of my whereabouts. Apparently, he and Relena were a bit frantic when they realized that I was not in my room. From now on, I'm supposed to let one of them know where I am at all times. Frankly, I find that ridiculous, and there's no way in hell that I'll go along with it. Don't get me wrong, I love Quatre, but I'm not waiting for his approval when I want to jerk off.  
  
Again, the strange feeling that I'd been in this situation before. 'Maybe it was a dream or something, just another one of those ridiculous fantasies. . .'  
  
I suddenly recalled the elaborate fantasy that I'd had during my masturbatorial excursion. 'All of this, everything, just like the fantasy. But, that's impossible, just-'  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by Relena placing a hand upon my arm.  
  
"Heero, could you come with me? I have a surprise for you."  
  
For some reason, I felt my mouth curl into a smile. "Sure, Relena. Lead the way."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
I love Relena's surprises.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
OWARI!!!!  
02-19-02


End file.
